Dusk After Dawn
by ChaosMuramasa
Summary: It's been ten years since the events of Yusei Fudo's life. Shade and Solara find themselves with the Dragon's Birthmarks. As the new Signers, they must find the other three and recover the lost dragons. However, someone is watching their every move. OCs
1. Recovering the Star

**Hey, all. This is my first real fanfic in such a long time, and furthermore my first real Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. After making some cards with the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker online and posting around in that site's forums, I saw people making fanfics with their cards that they made. I decided I really wanted to do the same. So, without further ado, I present to you all this fanfic: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Dusk and Dawn. Hope you stick around and read and also enjoy. Also, leave a review with your thoughts on this first chapter and anything else. Any feedback or constructive criticism or anything is heavily appreciated. Enjoy.**

**NOTE: Dawnhearts and Duskhearts are owned with me, along with the characters of Shade, Solara, and Dynamo. Everything else is pretty much in the hands of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.

* * *

**Several cries were made in the abandoned parking lot on the offset of town, isolated from everything else. There were yells of amazement and gasps of shock as the crowd formed itself in the formation of a circle around the main attraction; the duel at hand.

"Who is this loser?! Destroy him, Dynamo!" a cry went off from the distant back, cheering on one of the duelists.

Another yell made its way quickly, supporting the distant yell. "Dynamo has this in the bag! Get 'em, Dynamo! Show 'em the real power of dragons!"

An overconfident blue-haired teenager cocked a smile, holding up his Duel Disk which gleamed against the shining sunlight with its vibrant blue colors. "I'll teach you to stay out of my turf! It's a duel!"

The other duelist simply lowered his rectangular golden-tinted glasses, revealing his equally golden eyes as he looked on to his opponent. A gust of wind flew by, shifting his neck-length silver hair and the collar of his black coat which was covering the sides of his face. He strapped on his Duel Disk which had that of a black and white design and was fairly square. As it started up, a robotic voice spoke up. **_"Duel Mode activated."_**

The blue-haired teen laughed, scratching his nose a bit. "Heh, just cause it talks doesn't mean it'll beat me! You're facing the explosive Dynamo here! Let me hear my pack roar!"

An intensive upstart of yelling set off from over half of the audience and several hats were thrown in the air.

The silver-haired man spoke up quietly in response, pushing his glasses up with his free gloved hand. "Since you challenged me, I will take the first turn. Draw."

**Shade: 4000 / Dynamo: 4000**

Both of them drew their five card starting hands and then Shade drew one more for the turn. He took a close, long look at his hand and then grinned to himself slightly beneath the collar of his coat.

"I'll activate Foolish Burial." Shade said with a calm tone as he placed the card on the field. "It'll let me send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard. I'll send Dawnheart – Zaritas the Pure (LV4/1700/1000)."

A small tombstone appeared on the field as a hand reached up, clinging for hopeless life before sinking down again as Shade grabbed the card from his deck and slipped it into the Graveyard. The tombstone vanished as the deck shuffled itself in its locked position.

Shade spoke up again, holding up a card. "I'll activate a monster effect. By removing from play a Dawnheart monster in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Duskheart – Wing the Torrent (LV5/2200/1200) from my hand. I'll remove Zaritas from play."

The card in the Graveyard quickly ejected itself to a secondary holding compartment as a flutter of black feathers appeared on the field, spinning rapidly. The feathers flew up into the air and scattered, revealing a human-like creature, donned in black armor with dark metallic wings and a shining blue double-handed sword in his hand.

Shade moved two cards to his field, looking down at them. "I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Dynamo threw out a laugh as he drew his card for his turn. "Dawnhearts? Duskhearts? They sound like trash! You really think those retarded cards can destroy me?! Hah! I'll summon Exploder Dragon (LV3/1000/0)!"

A medium-sized dragon flew in on the scene, landing quietly. Blue in color with sharp claws and edged wings, it held a small spiked egg in its hands, clawing at it slightly. Its crimson eyes pierced through Wing and straight to Shade.

Shade's eyebrow rose a little bit, thinking aloud. "A suicide plan, huh?"

Dynamo had to crack another laugh at his remark, shaking his head as he began to lift up one card in his hand. "Trust me; I've got more than that! I'm removing from play my Exploder Dragon to Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (LV10/2800/2400)!"

The crowd began to cheer even more as Exploder Dragon vanished from the field and a large piercing cry was heard. As black smoke exploded into the area and a quick gust of wind moved it throughout the entire area, red eyes gleamed brilliantly through the darkness as the roar went off again. The black mist cleared up, revealing an immensely large dragon covered in black and red metallic scales throughout. It let off yet another roar as the black clouds on the arena finally cleared up. With it in full view, the crowd went even crazier.

"That's it! The ace monster, out on the first turn!"

"There's no hope, you loser! Give up! Dynamo's going to stomp you flat!"

As the mighty dragon calmed itself, Dynamo held up another card in the air before placing it down. "Next up for my turn, I'll activate the Spell Card, Stamping Destruction!"

The Red-Eyes dragon began to fly up as Dynamo spoke up again. "If I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can destroy one Spell of Trap Card you control!"

Shade spit at the floor in annoyance as the mighty winged beast flew right over Wing and crushed the first set card he had placed. Mirror Force quickly found its way to the Graveyard.

"That's not all!" Dynamo quickly picked up again. "It also deals 500 points of damage to my opponent! Feel the incineration! Dark Flame Havoc!"

The towering dragon looked down to Shade before squinting its eyes and opening its mouth, letting out a terrifying stream of black and red fire all over Shade who was pushed back due to sheer amount of power within the attack, holding his arms up covering his head for a slight form of defense. "Tch…"

**Shade: 3500 / Dynamo: 4000**

Dynamo smiled widely, raising his hand. "I'm still not done, buddy! I activate my Red-Eyes' effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard! I'll activate this effect now and Special Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern from my hand (LV4/1800/1600)!"

Another small black cloud of smoke went off into the area again, but this one was considerably smaller. A younger-sounding piercing cry went off as another metallically scaled winged dragon flew out from the darkness, standing next to its elder brother.

Dynamo threw his fist forward, pointing at Wing. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacks Duskheart – Wing the Torrent! Go! Dark Flame Havoc!"

The larger dragon quickly flew forth with a large burst of speed as its wings flapped effortlessly, collecting a large amount of flames in its open mouth as it stopped in front of Wing with its eyes shining. As the attack began to go off, Shade quickly raised his palm as his other face-down card flipped over. "I'll activate my face-down card, Heart Scatter."

In the next sudden moment, Wing had suddenly dispersed into dozens of black feathers, swaying in the wind, revealing a lone heart made of clear crystal. The flames of the Red-Eyes' attack hit the crystal heart only to be suddenly bounced back, darting its way around the dragons and straight towards Dynamo, covering him in the burning flames.

Dynamo screamed with sudden pain as the flames scorched him. "What the hell…?!"

**Shade: 3500 /Dynamo: 2600**

After the reflected attack, the heart shattered into a million pieces as the feathers rose up again, revealing Wing safe and sound.

Dynamo sighed with annoyance, catching his breath. "Care to explain this one…?"

Shade spoke up calmly as he placed the card in the Graveyard. "Heart Scatter activates when an opponent's monster declares an attack against a face-up Dawnheart or Duskheart monster I control. The attack is negated, and you lose Life Points equal to half of the attack power of your attacking monster."

Dynamo stayed quiet for a small while before speaking up. "Not like there's much you can do anyway…I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

Shade drew a card from his deck, looking at it. "Guess that'll make it my turn then. I'll summon Dawnheart – Krelnos the Agile (LV2/800/1000)."

A quick cyclone of white feathers made its way to the arena, and as they dispersed, another human-like monster found its way to the field. It rapidly punched the air in front of it, doing practice jabs as it shook up its casual training attire akin to that of a high school uniform.

Shade wasted no time in his next plans, sure of what to do. "Duskheart – Wing the Torrent will attack your Red-Eyes Wyvern! Go, Wing! Aerial Slash!"

Wing quickly raised its sword as its dark metallic wings began to give off a black aura. Quickly flying forth, his sword began to shine as he neared the Red-Eyes Wyvern. This was when Dynamo quickly let out a loud laugh as his face-down card flipped over.

"I activate my Trap Card, Burst Breath!"

In an instant, Red-Eyes Wyvern disappeared with a swift wind. From the skies above, a large red flame began to make its way down to the entire field. Dynamo spoke up as it came closer. "By tributing one Dragon-Type monster, it'll destroy each monster on the field whose defense power is lower than my tributed monster's attack power! Red-Eyes Wyvern had an attack power of 1800! Wing only has 1200 defense and Krelnos only has 1000! However, my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon has 2400! It's perfectly safe! Say goodbye to your little weaklings!"

Shade let out a sigh. "You need to stop talking so much. I activate My Body as a Shield from my hand!"

Shade closed his eyes, focusing himself as a light blue aura emanated from his body, fading into the air around him.

**Shade: 2000 / Dynamo: 2600**

As the flames came ever so closer towards Wing and Krelnos, a ghostly phantasm of a soldier appeared above them. The flames crashed into the ghost's body and as it appeared he was struggling, he managed to quickly push the fire back off into the distance, causing them to vanish.

Dynamo was dazed and confused, and before he could even ask, Shade knew his question and answered promptly. "By paying 1500 Life Points, I can negate the activation and effect of a card that would destroy a face-up monster I control. You tributed your monster for nothing."

Dynamo laughed, shaking his head. "You think that matters?! You just cut your own Life Points! That makes it all easier for me! And, I've still got my main dragon out!"

Shade nodded, looking to his hand. "You're right. You still have him out. That's going to be a problem. Though, seeing as how it's still the middle of my Battle Phase, I'll activate this Quickplay Spell from my hand; Heart Renewal."

Placing the card down, a bright light from the sky fell upon Wing and Krelnos, and then made its way over to Shade. His golden-tinted glasses shone brightly within the light. "I can activate it when I control a face-up Dawnheart and Duskheart monster. I gain 100 Life Points for each card in both of our hands. I have no cards in my hand. However…"

Shade rose his finger, pointing to the lone card in Dynamo's hand. "You have 1 card in your hand. I gain 100 Life Points."

**Shade: 2100 / Dynamo: 2600**

Dynamo shook his head. "What a waste…"

Shade shook his own head in response as the healing light vanished. "You'll see. Krelnos attacks Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

Dynamo's eyes widened along with the rest of the crowd. "Huh…?! Are you insane?!"

The fighter quickly dashed up to the infernal beast, jumping up with a readied spin kick only to be met with a quick flame shower on it. The flames surpassed Krelnos and quickly made their way to Shade, covering him with the heat as well as he quickly lowered himself and brought his arm up, doing his best to shield some of it.

**Shade: 100 / Dynamo: 2600**

Landing on the ground with a few burn marks, Krelnos quickly jumped back next to Wing, shaking its wrists.

The entire crowd was in a chaotic mess, confused and lost. "Hey! Buddy, explain yourself!"

Shade spoke up, resting his Duel Disk and arms. "Once per turn, while Krelnos is in attack position, it can't be destroyed by battle."

Dynamo blinked before breaking into an outburst of laughter along with the rest of the audience. "Ah, man! That's freaking rich! So you just took 2000 damage for nothing, huh?!"

Shade spit at the floor again, cutting him off quickly. "You didn't let me finish."

"Eh?"

"At the end of the Battle Phase, if I control a face-up Duskheart monster, any monster that battled with Krelnos is destroyed. I think I'll end my Battle Phase now."

Krelnos' eyes suddenly shone with an intense blue energy as it broke out into a dash towards the towering dragon. Jumping up, its hand became coated with a radiant light and it quickly punched straight through the Red-Eyes dragon, shattering it to pieces as it vanished.

Dynamo began to shake suddenly, screaming in anger. "I'll kill you for that! You've only got 100 Life Points left, you bastard! Next turn, this is over!"

Shade sighed with a bit of annoyance, shaking his head. "I'm going to Synchro Summon."

Dynamo's rage turned into sudden confusion, looking up. "Huh? Krelnos is a…?!"

Shade nodded with a grin hidden behind his coat as Krelnos began to give off a white light from its body. "Yes. Krelnos is a Tuner monster. Now, Synchro Summon…!"

Krelnos dispersed into two shining stars and the stars made their way over to Wing, spinning around him rapidly. Floating up slowly, Wing began to give off a white aura as the stars spun even faster before going into an extreme flash of black and white light.

"Come now! Duskheart – Lily the Everlasting (LV7/2600/2000)!"

As the light began to subside, a new monster showed itself, floating in the air with black eyes and long black hair, the wind flowing against it. Touching ground, the human-like creature with long elegant black robed armor held out its arm as an astral projection of an ancient language began to fly around its hand. Within a moment, a large archaic gun-like weapon had appeared within Lily's hands, and it brought it up and rested it against its shoulder.

Dynamo's eyes crossed in anger. "So you can Synchro Summon…big deal!"

Shade nodded again, continuing on with his turn. "Lily's effect activates; when it's Synchro Summoned, it gains 300 ATK for each Dawnheart monster in my Graveyard."

"What?!"

As a ghostly image of Krelnos appeared in front of Lily, it gave off a brilliant white light that Lily breathed in deeply, strengthening it from the inside. (**2900**/2000).

Shade gave off a disgruntled sigh of tiredness. "That's all for my turn."

Dynamo quickly drew his card, looking straight at Shade. "I'm not gonna let you win this one. I summon Exploder Dragon (LV3/1000/0)!"

The dragon seen before holding the spiked egg reappeared onto the field, giving Shade the same deadly glare with its crimson eyes as last time.

Shade closed his eyes with a shake of his head. "Another one, huh? I see what you were going for. You could have attacked Lily and you would have taken no damage due to Exploder Dragon's effect. Then Lily would have been destroyed. However, you've triggered Lily's second effect."

Dynamo's eyes began to shake with surprise as he saw Lily raise its gun, aiming for the Exploder Dragon he had summoned. "Huh?!"

Shade looked up, his eyes above his glasses. "If Lily is the only face-up monster I control, whenever my opponent Normal Summons a monster I can destroy one card on the field. Want to guess what I'm going to destroy…?"

The crowd got riled up as Dynamo took a step forward. "No! That's unfair…!"

Shade extended his arm with a finger pointing to the Exploder Dragon. "It's everything but unfair, Dynamo. Now, Lily! Nirvana Bullet!"

The ancient gun began to make a loud whirring noise before forming a small sphere of energy at the tip. Closing one eye, Lily looked into the scope before pressing down the trigger, unleashing an extremely large yet accurate dark violet beam of rushing power, incinerating the Exploder Dragon.

Dynamo spoke up again, putting down a card as Lily lowered her gun. "I'll give that to you. That was a good move. Seems like you get to live on by that much longer…I place a card face down and end my turn."

Dynamo smirked as he thought to himself, laughing slightly on the inside. _"I already know what you're going to try to do. Sakuretsu Armor will destroy any attacking monster…you're screwed, pal."_

Shade drew a card, looking at it. "It's my turn then." Looking at the card he had drawn for a moment, his mind wandered. _"Seems like you came right on time…"_

Dynamo spoke up, his agitation growing. "Hurry up and make a play, will ya?!"

Shade nodded. "I will. I'll activate a monster effect. By removing from play a Duskheart monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dawnheart - Zexus the Brave (LV6/2400/1200). I'll remove Wing from play."

As Wing in the Graveyard ejected itself to the secondary compartment, the familiar flutter of white feathers appeared, dancing around as a new warrior revealed itself, dressed in a fine blue training robe with long white silver hair flowing, tied into a ponytail. In its hand, a finely crafted steel rapier was held.

Dynamo thought to himself again, gulping slightly with a bit of nervousness. _"I'm fine…I've got 2600 Life Points. Sakuretsu Armor will take care of Lily…I'll live by a narrow 200."_

Shade quietly spoke up after some silence, looking up. "I'll activate Zexus' effect."

Dynamo's eyes shook with surprise as he looked up himself. "That would be what exactly…?"

Shade continued, placing his hand near his deck. "Once per turn, while I control a face-up Duskheart monster, I can send one Dawnheart monster from my deck to the Graveyard." a card quickly ejected itself out of the deck and Shade caught it, placing it in the Graveyard before looking up at Dynamo again. "Then, I can destroy Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls."

Dynamo quickly let out a cry of rage as Zexus broke off into a dash, stabbing its blade downward into the face down card, causing it to shatter entirely. "No…! That was—"

"—your only line of defense. I figured as much. Lily, if you would please, attack Dynamo directly. Nirvana Bullet."

Lily brought up its gun yet again, charging the same energy. As it gathered, Dynamo began to back up, yelling loudly as the beam was ready. "No…no! Stop…!"

The beam quickly flew forth, showering and burning Dynamo heavily. "DAMN YOU…!"

**Shade: 100 / Dynamo: 0**

Falling to his knees, Dynamo's Duel Disk fell off, hitting the floor with his cards spread all over the dirt. Walking up to Dynamo, Shade looked at him before squatting down, placing his finger on Dynamo's chin and bringing his face up to his own, looking him in eye. The crowd went extremely quiet, waiting for Dynamo to respond.

Dynamo gave a weak laugh, shaking his head. "You overcame my dragons…so what is it that you want? You stroll into my territory, into the depths of Satellite…all the way from the city? Tops? What the hell are you doing here…? Is it my turf you want? Do you want to arrest me?"

Shade shook his head. "Not in the slightest." Taking his hands off of Dynamo, he began to look through the cards on the floor before nodding to himself and picking one up. Standing up, he flipped it, showing it to Dynamo. It was a Synchro Monster Card, displaying a beautiful white dragon of ancient legend. "I came here to take this."

Dynamo quickly stood up, reaching out to grab it but his face was met with Shade's palm, holding him back. "No! You can't take that one from me…!"

Shade kicked him down, slipping the card into his deck. "It never even belonged to you. Not like you can even summon this monster anyway...Stardust is really out of your league, kid."

Shade walked off the lot as Dynamo was left to punch the ground in his rage, his friends consolidating him. Coming out onto a street and getting on well-built black motorcycle, he put on his helmet and inserted his Duel Disk within the vehicle. Tapping a screen as he began to drive off, the computer on the motorcycle spoke up as he began traverse a long bridge. _**"Calling Solara."**_

After a few seconds, the voice of a young girl came up on the other line, energetic and vibrant. "Shade! Finally! What the hell have you been doing?!"

Shade sighed with a bit of annoyance, recalling the duel. "He didn't want to give it up so easily. I had to duel him for it."

The girl gave her own small sigh of relief. "That's good. There's only a few more to go, Shade."

Shade nodded to himself. "Yeah…I'll be there soon, Solara."


	2. Sacrifices on the Horizon

**This is the first Turbo Duel in the story and quite possibly the only one. I'm not sure, I can't say for certain. Though, writing a Turbo Duel certainly is a lot more fun. But, still, I don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Shade, Solara, and Sophio along with the Dawnhearts, Duskhearts, and Blood Archetype. Everything else is pretty much in the hands of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. I'm not makin' money off of this so calm down you corporate leaders, you.**

**

* * *

**Driving on the bridge and speeding on by, Shade looked to the horizon. New Domino's flashing night time lights were vibrant and filled with life against the contrast of the dark night with the moon high in the sky. Shade's mind wandered as he continued to traverse the bridge, the everlasting city nightlife coming that much closer to him. He reached into his stored Duel Disk as a card ejected itself out from the deck. Pulling it out, he held it up against the moonlight, looking at it for a long while.

"_To think that this card has been roaming the free world for ten years…yet it's still in pristine condition. Though, just by looking at it…"_

Shade looked down to his arm which was on the wheel. Through his coat, a strange crimson light was displaying itself.

"_I'm sure you belong with me. I need to hurry back to Solara's…"_

Putting the card in his pocket, he quickly amped up the speed he was going at, blazing on through the Daedalus Bridge. After just a few moments, a loud siren went off behind Shade and red and blue lights began to flash. Moving over to the left, Shade looked behind him, seeing a Sector Security officer quickly coming up to him. Sighing with a bit of annoyance, Shade shook his head as the officer began to speak up through a megaphone.

"Pull over immediately! This is an order! You need a verified license to go back and forth between New Domino and Satellite! I repeat, pull over!"

Shade spoke up, looking back to the officer. "Hey, buddy. What's your name?"

The officer was thrown slightly off course by the sudden question. "Huh? My name?"

Shade nodded, looking back to the horizon and Neo Domino. "I need to know your name for our duel that you're about to force me into since I'm not about to fall short…"

With those words Shade suddenly hit the gas harder, blazing forward with an even more tremendous amount of speed. The officer was again thrown back but then shook his head, getting himself together and pressing a small button on the side of his Duel Runner. A robotic voice went off from both of their vehicles as a silent shock wave erupted from them, the world around them slowing down and turning into a purple tint.

"_**Speed World enforced. Duel Mode on. Auto-Pilot, standby."**_

Shade grinned slightly to himself with a nod as his Duel Disk placed itself in front of him. He switched the decks, looking back to the officer. "Alright. You're on, buddy. Since you're the one trying to stop me, I'll give you priority. You have the first turn. But, first, you gotta tell me your name."

The officer drew his five cards and the one for the turn before looking up, seeing Shade in front of him. "My name…is Sophio."

Shade nodded, turning his head back towards Neo Domino. "Alright, Sophio. It's your move."

**Shade: 4000 (SPC: 1) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 1)**

Sophio looked at his cards for a moment, gulping slightly before speaking up. "Okay! I'll set a monster and then I'll play two cards face down! That ends my turn!"

Shade looked to his monitor, seeing the cards appear on the field. "Going on the defensive, are we now?" Upon getting no response from Sophio who remained diligently quiet, Shade nodded to himself. "Alright, alright. My turn. I'll draw."

**Shade: 4000 (SPC: 2) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 2)**

Shade nodded to himself as he placed a card on the field. "To start off, I'll activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field."

Sophio held out his arm as one of his face-down cards activated. "I'll activate Jar of Greed in response, which lets me draw 1 card from my deck!"

Shade rose an eyebrow as the large pot appeared, displaying a malicious grin with several gold teeth as Sophio drew his card. "Heavy Storm will destroy your other one, then."

With that, a sudden furious gust of wind set off throughout the area, almost steering Sophio off course as his face-down card was destroyed. Shade caught a glimpse of it as it shattered, seeing it was Torrential Tribute. He nodded before turning around to his own Duel Disk again. "Alright…now, I'll summon Dawnheart – Zaritas the Pure **(LV4/1700/1000)**!"

An array of gentle white feathers found their way onto the field next to Shade's bike, floating up slowly before dispersing outward, revealing a human-like warrior donning an assortment of blue and white robes and wielding a two-ended spear in his hands. It ran alongside Shade's motorcycle, keeping up flawlessly. "Now, Zaritas! Attack his face down monster! Spear Impulse!"

Zaritas quickly turned around, making a quick dart towards the facedown card, jabbing into it with the spear. It flipped over, revealing a helpless young girl for just a moment before it shattered to nothing. Jumping back, Zaritas found its way next to Shade again and turned around.

Shade grabbed a card in his hand, placing it down on the field. "I'll set one card face down. That ends my turn. It's your move, Sophio."

Sophio nodded, drawing a card. "I'll draw!"

**Shade: 4000 (SPC: 3) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 3)**

Sophio raised a card, looking to it before playing it on the field. "I'll summon Blood Thief **(LV3/700/100)** to the field! Show yourself!"

As if from nowhere, a quick agile warrior made its way from the sky onto the field, dashing next to Sophio's Duel Runner with a small dagger in hand as its white hair fluttered with the wind.

Sophio quickly continued his move, raising his hand. "Blood Thief's effect activates! When its Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Blood monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, Blood Idol **(LV2/300/0)**!"

Blood Thief held out its dagger which began to shine with a gleaming yet hollow light. Stabbing the ground with it, a black mist arose next to it, in which the small girl from before found its way on to the field, taking a defensive stance next to Blood Thief.

Sophio nodded to himself as his heart began to race. "Watch this! I'm tuning my Blood Thief to my Blood Idol! Synchro Summon, go!"

Shade's eyes lowered slightly as he looked to his rear-view mirror, seeing Blood Thief disperse into three white shining stars, circulating around Blood Idol. A brilliant flash of light went off as a new monster came into play. Another warrior within a dark blue set of armor, it lowered its hood revealing light blue piercing eyes as a bow and arrow materialized within its hands. "Blood Archer **(LV5/1900/1500) **is summoned!"

Shade was quick to raise his hand as his face down card flipped over. "I'll activate my Trap Card! Heart Drain!"

A small gathering of clouds found its way to Blood Archer, covering its torso and heart. A small light began to emanate from within Blood Archer, first seemingly peaceful before the light suddenly picked up in intensity, causing Blood Archer to fall to its knees as a blue aura seeped from its body, making its way over to Shade who took it in as a restoring force.

**Shade: 4950 (SPC: 3) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 3)**

As the light and clouds vanished, Blood Archer did not get up from its position, weakened heavily to an extreme. **(0/1500)**

Sophio looked up in confusion. "Huh?! What just happened?!"

Shade spoke up as he put the card he used in the Graveyard. "I can activate Heart Drain when my opponent Special Summons a monster while I control a face-up Dawnheart or Duskheart monster. I gain Life Points equal to half the attack power of your summoned monster and then it loses all of its attack power until the End Phase."

Sophio grinned, chuckling to himself. "I see…in that case, I'll activate Blood Idol's effect!"

Shade rose another brow, turning his head halfway to see a ghostly reincarnation of Blood Idol appear next to Blood Archer as Sophio spoke up again. "When it's sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Blood monster, I can Special Summon one Blood tuner monster from my deck!"

Shade's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing this as Blood Idol began to give off a soft red light from its hands. "Another one? You're going to Synchro Summon again?!"

"I'll Special Summon another Blood Thief **(LV3/700/100)** from my deck!"

As the soft light within Blood Idol's hands became a small portal, another Blood Thief made its way to the field, spinning its dagger wildly with a crazy grin as the ghost of Blood Idol vanished. "Now! I'm tuning my Blood Thief to my Blood Archer!"

Shade spit at the floor as Zaritas kept on running by him while Blood Thief dispersed again into three stars, encircling Blood Archer. Another bright flash of light went off as the unveiling of large gray wings was heard along with loud flaps. Descending slowly, a large winged human-like creature found its way to the center of Sophio's field, dressed in an apparel of long blue and red robes with shining green eyes. "This is Blood Wing** (LV8/2400/1500)**! One of my best! Now, Blood Wing! Attack Dawnheart – Zaritas the Pure! Sacred Windstorm!"

Blood Wing rose up slowly, flapping its wings with intense might as the winds picked up, hitting Zaritas hard. Letting out a fierce cry, the winds picked up even more, battering Zaritas causing him to shatter and fade as the winds then continued on to quickly pound on Shade. Squinting his eyes and enduring the blow, Shade tried his best to keep hold of the Duel Runner as it twirled a little. Managing to keep a slight control over it, he sighed with heavy relief once the storm subsided.

**Shade: 4250 (SPC: 2) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 3)**

Sophio nodded, placing a card down. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Shade spit at the floor again, annoyance rising a little bit. "It's my move. I'll draw."

**Shade: 4250 (SPC: 3) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

Shade looked up, holding up a card and playing it. "I'll activate Speed Spell – Heart's Fracture."

Shade began to speak up as a shining glass heart appeared in the middle of his field alongside his Duel Runner, rotating slowly. "By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can Special Summon a Dawnheart or Duskheart monster from my Deck with an attack power less than a face-up monster you control. Blood Wing's attack power is 2400, so I'll Special Summon Dawnheart – Visona the Eternal** (LV5/2000/2100)**!"

As Shade's Duel Runner slowed down considerably and Sophio took the lead ahead, another assembly of white feathers appeared on the field, dispersing to reveal a calm looking serene girl taking a defense stance with her sword sheathed on her back.

**Shade: 4250 (SPC: 1) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

Shade held up his hand again. "Visona's effect activates! When its Special Summoned, if it's the only card on my side of the field, I can add one Dawnheart or Duskheart monster from my deck to my hand! I'll add the tuner monster, Duskheart – Umbra the Obscure to my hand!"

Grabbing the selected card as it ejected itself, the deck quickly shuffled itself as Shade put down another card with haste. "Now, I'll summon it! Come forth, Umbra** (LV1/0/0)**!"

As a single black feather fell from the sky next to Visona, it suddenly expanded into thousands of feathers, flying outwards revealing a small girl with pale white skin and a single blood red crimson eye, the other covered by her black hair. Horns were seen spiraling out of the sides of her head, and as she stood there, her eyes pierced right through Blood Wing, catching Sophio's eyes and startling him slightly.

Shade's golden glasses gleamed against the moonlight as he grinned from behind his coat. "I'm tuning Umbra to Visona!"

With a small flash of light, Umbra transformed into a single lone star, circling its way around Visona as another bright flash of light went off. "Synchro Summon! I summon Dawnheart – Trinity the Crescent **(LV6/2400/1600) **the field!"

Millions of silver feathers appeared and flew rapidly as a gale of wind encircled the area. A tall figure appeared, yet another woman, wielding a red bow with a single arrow and a long white dress with equally matching waist-length white hair. Trinity locked eyes with Blood Wing who snarled a little, bearing fangs.

Shade raised his hand as a ghost of Umbra appeared in front of Trinity. "I'm activating Umbra's effect! When its sent from the field to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dawnheart monster, I can remove it from play along with a Dawnheart monster in my Graveyard to draw two cards!"

Next to Umbra, a ghost of Zaritas appeared, flipping around its lance. "I'll remove Umbra and Zaritas from play and draw my two cards!"

The cards in the Graveyard quickly found their way to the secondary compartment as Shade drew two cards. Shade quickly held up another card before playing it down. "Now…I'm activating Brain Control!"

Sophio's eyes widened with surprise as he looked up in confusion, turning his head back to Shade. "That's…not a Speed Spell! If you activate a Spell that's anything but a Speed Spell with Speed World activated, you'll—"

"—I know…!"

Shade gridded his teeth slightly, resisting the pain as a blue life aura began to seep away from his body. His Duel Runner spinning slightly out of control, he yelled with tension as he held on to it "I can…withstand it!"

**Shade: 2250 (SPC: 1) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

Shade sighed with relief as he looked up with confidence. "With that out of the way, I'll pay 800 Life Points to take control of Blood Wing until the End Phase!"

**Shade: 1550 (SPC: 1) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

As even more of the life aura seeped from Shade's body, he managed to hold on as a large portal appeared on his field. A brain slowly flew out of it with large hands around it, grabbing at Blood Wing and tracing its mind, causing its eyes to go red as it turned around, jumping back and landing next to Trinity, facing Sophio now.

Shade looked to his hand, shaking his head as the headache he had managed to develop grew even larger. "I can't…let go now. I'll activate Speed Spell – Heart Regeneration!"

Shade took a deep breath of tiredness as a large floating violet crystal heart appeared in the middle of the entire stage, rotating slowly. He looked up and began to speak up again, looking to Sophio who was staring at the heart. "It can only be activated when I control a face-up Dawnheart and Duskheart monster while my opponent's Life Points are more than double of mine and I have 1 or less Speed Counters! I gain 200 Life Points for each card on the field! I have two monsters and you have one face-down card! I'll recover 600 Life Points!"

Sophio quickly yelled out with an objection. "Hold on a second! You don't have a Duskheart on the field!"

Shade grinned slightly, laughing through his pain. "I'm not that stupid, Sophio! I know my own monster effects! While Dawnheart – Trinity the Crescent is face-up on the field, it's treated as a Duskheart monster as well!"

As the violet heart let out a refreshing white light of healing, it encompassed Shade as he took another gasp for air, recovering his stamina.

**Shade: 2150 (SPC: 1) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

Shade took a deep breath and closed his eyes before placing a card on the field, activating it. "Now…I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Sophio looked on in immense surprise before calling out. "Another normal Spell Card?! Are you kidding me?! You're going to kill yourself!

Sophio screamed with a bout of pure pressure and pain as a never-ending stream of the life energy escaped his body, vanishing into the air. Spiraling out of control with his Duel Runner, he impacted with the side of the bridge before getting back on course with several heavy breaths and a load of sweat on his forehead.

**Shade: 150 (SPC: 0) / Sophio: 4000 (SPC: 4)**

Shade looked up through his recovery breaths, speaking up with pauses. "Mystical Space Typhoon…lets me destroy…one Spell or Trap Card…on the field!"

As he spoke these words, a large cyclone of wind and debris formed above Sophio's face-down card, shattering it to pieces. Shade managed to look up with squinted eyes and laughed, shaking his head. "Draining Shield, huh? Really would've helped you…but now, I'm clear!"

With the last of his energy, Shade yelled aloud as both of his monsters readied themselves. "Blood Wing! Sacred Windstorm!"

Blood Wing quickly rose itself to the skies, its mind-washed eyes gleaming with revenge and destruction as it beat its wings against the sky, causing the same gales and whirlwinds to encompass Sophio, steering him off course slightly. "My own monster…!"

**Shade: 150 (SPC: 0) / Sophio: 1600 (SPC: 2)**

Shade grinned from underneath his coat as he came closer to Sophio. "It was definitely fun, Sophio. Trinity! Precise Explosion!"

Trinity bent down on one knee, closing an eye and pulling back her arrow as the tip of it began to shine with a crimson energy force. Letting it go, it flew forth without remorse towards Sophio, practically piercing him as his entire Duel Runner shut down to the impact, spiraling out of control and tumbling sideways.

**Shade: 150 (SPC: 0) / Sophio: 0 (SPC: 0)**

The purple tint to the world disappeared as Shade came up to Sophio's crash site, still recovering from his nearly suicidal plans. He looked to Sophio who was slowly getting up, before stumbling back, nearly falling over. "Watch yourself, buddy. That was one hell of a crash."

Sophio shook his head, disregarding the statement. "What the hell…are you thinking? Normal Spells during a Turbo Duel?! Are you…are you insane?"

Shade turned back towards the horizon and Neo Domino in the distance, pushing his glasses up. "I work a lot different than anything you could think of. Don't ever forget that about me should our paths cross again. Hey, Sophio…"

Shade turned his head back to Sophio as he revved his engine up fiercely. "Let's have a rematch one day. You know, one where I don't have to nearly kill myself to win."

Before he could even respond, Shade was off and entering Neo Domino. Sophio stood up, taking off his helmet and laughing lightly to himself. "You're something else…"


End file.
